S01 PH - Battle of Marycar
The Battle of Marycar was a large war on the S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). Currently, it is the 20th major war overall in the server (including the merger wars and the raids at xHinne and darkzen). This is currently the most recent major war to be affected by a maintenance. (2 maintenances, like the Battle of Juju; they occured on March 27 and April 12) On 16 April 2012, it broke the record of the longest war in the server and version, reaching the 25-day mark. Official thread (for more screenshots) __TOC__ Participants Attackers: Panot Alliance *Harabas *FairyTail *Aftermath *Heroes *Roboratz *StarFleet *LAM-ANG *YaGuaRa *Nightmare COUNQUERORZ & Friends *COUNQUERORZ *Inviato *KingOfDesciples *Akatsuki1 *REDVALKYRIES *8THSPEARS *PREDATORS *Thanatos *DOOM *Galaxy Terror Defenders: Awesome Alliance *Starseekers *TERMINATORZ *Grudge *Galactic Group *STARWARZ *BloodRavens *BLITZKRIEG *Coulrophobia *SKULL *KRYPTON *SpaceMafia Master Alliance & Friends *Dead-Master *Devil-Master *UnDead-Masters *KingdomOfJustice *Titans *Crescent Moon *Sathanatos *CLEOPATRA D-Day-Raid and interception Between 6:45-7:10 PM (UTC +8), After the Undead-Masters stole the RBP of Harabas, Bientastic(A.K.A PANOT) of Harabas raided Marycar, who was from Undead-Masters by the time of the raid. Minutes later, she would transfer to TERMINATORZ. As Bientastic was already firing at the space station, he was intercepted by 13Louie87 and Dalmasyon_Armas, leading to a match of Black Hole ships. This led to a massive war. Day 1,2-Massive war Battleofmarycar2.png|Battlefield at around 7:45 AM (UTC+8) March 23, 2012. Battleofmarycar32.png|Battlefield on Day 3. This was taken seconds before it crashes. Battleofmarycar42.png|North portal (about 1:00 PM PHT March 25, 2012) This is the first war since the war at Juju to crash the Flash players although the case in this battle was worse. Going full screen in the site is now a near-impossible feat. Marycar claims having 85 pages of defending fleets (around 425 fleets) while there are only (claimed) 27 pages of attacking fleets (around 135 fleets). On Day 2 (March 24), the battle site is now almost rendered impossible to view if your Flash Player is not up-to-date. Basing on the screenshot, Red (attackers) are flowing in from the North portal. On Day 4, the battle site has already been flooded with tens of fleets on the portal squares, and reinforcements are still flowing. Day 3 GENERALNOVUS.jpg|GeneralNovus of Harabas in action NORTHERN_PORTAL-2.jpg|North portal as of 12:00 noon March 25, 2012 WESTERN_PORTAL-1.jpg|West portal as of 12 nn March 25, 2012 EASTERN_PORTAL-1.jpg|East portal as of 12 nn March 25, 2012 SOUTHERN_PORTAL-1.jpg|South portal as of 12 nn March 25, 2012 SUPERLAG-1.jpg|SUPERLAGGG! Center.JPG|Starseekers Reinforcements Up.JPG|Starseekers Reinforcements Right.JPG|Starseekers Reinforcements Down.JPG|Starseekers Reinforcements Left.JPG|Starseekers Reinforcements The attackers have flown in from the East portal, and have gained ground on the northern side of the space station. Starseekers assembled and send approximately 700+ fleets for the defense of Marycar's Planet. Day 4 Battleofmarycar51.png|South portal as of 8:05 PM March 26. Day 5 A maintenance (dated 27 March 2012 in the Facebook page of GO2 PH) occurs, making this war the most recent affected by a maintenance. Weapons with cooldown restarted and planetary defenses respawned, forcing some to send fleets that kill the planetary defenses. Day 6 battleofmarycar56.PNG|Battlefield on 28 March 2012. Attackers made a bulge on the center line, but gets flanked from both sides by the defenders, according to a player. Day 7, 8- Blue fights on East portal battleofmarycar59.PNG battleofmarycar60.PNG battleofmarycar61.PNG battleofmarycar62.PNG Attackers and defenders (as of March 30, 2012) have a hotspot near the eastern side of the battlefield, where some defending fleets arrived. As far as like 7 squares near the South portal, an attacking fleet made it there. Day 9- Narrow gap in the middle battleofmarycar66.PNG battleofmarycar67.PNG The defenders have made a line completely isolating the attackers in the middle. Day 10- Red almost cut off comparison.PNG|Comparison of the defense interception. On the top (March 31), the line of fleets is still very narrow. By April 1 (below), the attackers have almost been totally cut off. battleofmarycar84.PNG The defenders completely encircled a section of the attackers in the middle side. sukoden161 of LAM-ANG announced that Starseekers came from West portal, attacking decoys stuck in the middle, some attacker fleets made it down south, and also in North, the fleets there are squeezed tight and cannot move. Day 11 battleofmarycar85.PNG The attacking fleets in the middle have been completely encircled and only a few fleets remain. Those at the North portal are fighting off those who made the barrier that cut off those in the middle. Day 12 The attackers have been almost completely pushed out when viewed from the middle. Day 13 Only a few attacking fleets remain enclosed within the force of the defenders. battleofmarycar114.PNG battleofmarycar115.PNG Day 14 Although the defenders almost pushed back the attackers on the north portal, some attacking fleets were able to make a small bulge in the middle of North and East portals. battleofmarycar116.png Days 15 and 16 From a small bulge, the attackers were able to bounce back against the defenders and gained some ground. Some attacking fleets have arrived on East and South portals, signifying the bounce back of the attacking team. A gap just below the space station became larger than those of the previous days. battleofmarycar117.png battleofmarycar118.png battleofmarycar119.png battleofmarycar120.png battleofmarycar121.png Days 17,18,19,20,21 After nearly 8 days of being pushed back by the defenders, the attackers were able to gain ground and extended towards the south portal. Forces of HarryWilliam1, Fake, Tior and bobkat1 were tremendous putting the defense on the edge. Tanks of HarryWilliam1 (DFA, ROD 7*s) and Tior (DCC full dodge) were too much to bear for the defenders. Maintenance occured on April 12, restarting the PDs again. battleofmarycar124.PNG battleofmarycar127.PNG|April 9, 2012. battleofmarycar128.PNG|April 10, 2012. Attackers (red) are moving like glaciers. See the earlier photos on the same slideshow. The screenshot without caption is dated 8 April. battleofmarycar129.PNG|April 11, 2012 (day 20) Days 22,23 The defenders fleets have been completely pushed out by the so-called full force of the attacking team. They can't be seen when viewed from full screen without altering the viewing position of your space base back home. The same is going on on Day 23 but a some defending fleets have appeared in the centered full-screen view. battleofmarycar130.PNG|Early morning of April 13, 2012 battleofmarycar131.PNG|Around 12 AM (April 14, 2012) Day 24 The defending fleets are heavily stacked in a single square (heavy stacking is indicated by a black square with overlapping fleets) trying to counter the attackers. 2 or more defending fleets have made it to the North portal, while East portal became stagnant. Attackers also took control of the South portal. This day marks the official tie to the longest war in the server (Battle of Juju), which lasted for 24 days. battleofmarycar132.PNG battleofmarycar133.PNG battleofmarycar134.PNG battleofmarycar135.PNG battleofmarycar136.PNG Day 25 The record of Juju has been broken. The battle was won by the attackers on this day on 5:32 PM (UTC+8), almost 2 hours short of reaching the 26-day mark. battleofmarycar137.PNG 'War Report' warreportmarycar.PNG warreportmarycar2.PNG warreportmarycar3.PNG warreportmarycar4.PNG whoflaggedmarycar.PNG|The corps that gave the last shot to the space station Category:S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server) Category:2012 Battles Category:Battles